


Eye of the Storm

by SerStolas



Series: Stormy Days [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm an angsty little shit, Inspired by Music, Reunions, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Modern AU - Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso have been divorced for over two years, and he thinks he's finally moving one.  Then she comes storming into his life again one night at a bar.Inspired by "Hurricane" by Luke Combs.  I have no idea what the hell I have just created, my plot bunny wouldn't shut up.





	1. Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucas Arts/Disney.  
> "Hurricane" copyright Luke Combs

Maybe they’d just moved too fast, maybe they’d been apart too many times. Regardless of the reasons, it hurt, badly. When Jyn had walked out the front door with little more than a suitcase and a knapsack, Cassian knew he hadn’t done enough to go after her.

Two years, seven months, 19 days, and give or take a few hours. Cassian Andor had spent a long time missing Jyn Erso. Tonight though, it felt a bit different. He’d gotten up this morning, and while he missed her presence, it didn’t seem to weigh on him as much. Maybe he was finally moving on; or maybe he’d just finally gone numb to it all.

Regardless, he’d promised his best friend Kay, and their friends Baze and Chirrut, that he’d meet them for drinks tonight. Friday night after work, they’d all meet at Rogue One, named best bar in Yavin City for four years running. It had been where his friendship with Baze and Chirrut, Bodhi, and Jyn had solidified, and where Kay had learned to put up with their somewhat motely group of friends.

Cassian shut his work computer down and whistled to himself as he headed to Kay’s desk and the two then moved on to the parking garage. In the year since he’d gotten out of the military, he and Kay had set up a consulting firm, and settled into life in Yavin City, a small suburb outside of capital. 

“You seem almost disgustingly cheerful,” Kay remarked as the two of them got into Cassian’s old jeep.  
“Almost like you are determined to have a good night.”

“I am,” Cassian replied absently as he navigated out of the parking garage and onto the highway. This time of night, the drive to the bar would take at least half an hour, despite being only a few miles away. “It’s been awhile since I went out.”

Kay refrained from remarking that Cassian hadn’t been out since Jyn had left him and the divorce was finalized, surprisingly tactful, for once. Human interaction wasn’t Kay’s strongest suit, but the man could calculate complex mathematical equations and coding in his head in seconds.

They finally reached Rogue One and managed to find a parking spot by some miracle and headed inside. Baze and Chirrut were already there. Baze waved to them. The massive man was standing at a bar table, with Chirrut sitting on a stool beside him, almost idly leaning against Baze. Despite the protective pose Baze took over Chirrut, Cassian knew that Chirrut could take care of himself.

It brought back memories for a moment. Memories of Jyn, daughter of some radical professor at a local university, and Cassian, serving out the last of his promised years to the military at a base near the capital. They’d been complete opposites when they’d met at Rogue One, but somehow they’d clicked, none the less.

It was only later that Cassian realized his long hours on base, missed dinners and anniversaries, head lead to Jyn leaving. 

Ironic that now that he actually had more time (oh he still worked overtime, but not the crazy hours he used to on base), she was gone.

“Ordered a round,” Chirrut greeted them as he heard Kay and Cassian sit down. Sure enough, a bottle of Kay’s favorite cider, and Cassian’s preferred beer, sat on the table. 

Cassian claimed a bar stool and managed a grin at Chirrut. “Guess you two know me too well,” he remarked.

“Of course we do,” Baze laughed. “Though it’s nice to actually see you on a Friday night.”

Conversation slipped easily into the latest football…excuse Cassian, soccer matches, and who they thought might make it to the World Cup the following year. Cassian felt himself relaxing. There was still a hole in the group where Bodhi and Jyn used to be, but he found himself believing he could get together with his friends for the evening and enjoy himself.

He finished his first beer as they talked and debated another. Kay mentioned he might catch a ride with Baze and Chirrut because there was some movie they’d bought recently he still hadn’t seen and he hated going to see movies in the theater.

Cassian excused himself to go to the restroom. As he existed and headed back to the table, he heard a familiar voice that made his stomach drop.

Bodhi Rook stood a few feet away from Kay, Baze, and Chirrut, chatting amiably with the group. Cassian hadn’t seen Bodhi in…a year or more? Before he’d gotten out of the service and the last time Bodhi had told him to get his head out of his ass.

“Cassian! Great to see you,” Bodhi greeted him when he noticed the Hispanic man standing there, staring at the table.

“Bodhi,” Cassian found his voice again and headed back to the table. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“A bit,” Bodhi agreed. He grinned. “Just got my pilot’s license, out tonight to celebrate.”

“Jyn’s here too,” Kay mentioned in a surprisingly neutral tone, glancing at Cassian.

Oh god.

“Yeah,” she’s over there with Han and Leia,” Bodhi said, nodding towards a table across the bar where Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo sat with the dark haired, green eyed storm that had stolen Cassian’s heart all those years ago.

Beer wasn’t going to be enough tonight, Cassian decided.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, excusing himself to the bar. He didn’t give a damn if he did get sick, he needed something stronger.

“Whiskey, on the rocks,” he ordered.

“Cassian,” Jyn’s lilting British accent caught his ears and he turned to find her beside him. She regarded him as the bartender brought them both whiskey on ice. “It’s been awhile.” She smiled at him, a smile that turned his heart over and reminded him of all the times he’d seen it over the dinner table, or cuddling on the couch on one of the rare weekends he wasn’t working.

His emotions went whirling and he felt like he was caught in the winds of a storm. He couldn’t resist that smile, he’d never been able to resist that smile.

“It has,” he acknowledged. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, busy here and there,” Jyn replied. “Finished university, decided to find a job stateside. Helps having dual citizenship. What about you? Rare to see you at a bar on a Friday.”

“Yeah…had a bit more time since I got out of the service,” Cassian replied. 

“That’s good,” Jyn smiled again. She lowered her voice. “I’ve missed you.”

Oh god why did fate have to be so cruel?

“I’ve missed you too,” Cassian admitted.

Somehow they ended up talking like old times, like she’d never walked out that front door. Han and Leia somehow ended up at the table with Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi, and Kay. They all talked like they had years ago. They laughed, they drank, and Cassian found himself imagining what it would be like to know he was going home with Jyn again.

How he’d missed her. Her smile, the laughter in her eyes, and the way she said his name. Maybe he could let himself pretend, but a night, that she’d never left.

Between the whiskey and the laughter, he remembered Han and Leia saying their goodbyes and that they had to get back to the babysitter’s. Kay and Bodhi said they were going over to Baze and Chirrut’s to watch that film, it was only eleven at night after all.

And Cassian found himself walking back to his jeep with Jyn. The color in her cheeks was high, and when she leaned up to kiss him he didn’t resist. Heat shot through them both, and he pressed her up against the wall of a building, kissing her thoroughly. When they heard footsteps they broke apart hurriedly, and she laughed, her eyes dancing, and invited Cassian home with her.

They were in his jeep, her eyes bright as she placed a hand on his thigh. He felt desire shoot through his body as he drove them to her house. 

They barely made it in the door before clothing came off and they were skin to skin again.

She took him in like a hurricane, spinning him around and completely scattering his wits, until all he cared about was being in her arms again.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian face the morning after and talk. Fluff/happy chapter?
> 
> Author's Note: I have nothing against career military! I grew up in a military family and for some people it is a great fit. For someone like Cassian though, who gave his all to the cause, it was not conducive to a good work/life balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Sun filtered through the drapes and splashed onto Cassian’s face, slowly drawing him back to consciousness. He lay on his right side, and as his eyes flashed open, he realized the light was coming in from the wrong side of the room. He wasn’t in the cramped bedroom of his apartment.

He inhaled the scent of English Lavender, lingering on the scent that came from the pillow beside him. The soft, cream colored cotton sheets, beside him were still warm. His eyes flickered around the unfamiliar room. The bed and dresser were both made from a warm brown oak, and a soft red bedspread lay crumpled at the bottom of the bed. 

A picture sat on the dresser, a familiar one, from almost four years ago, of he and Jyn on their wedding day.

Jyn…

He forced himself to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, mind on high alert now. He noticed the clothing, both his and hers, scattered across the bedroom floor.

He’d run into her at Rogue One, they’d talked, he’d drive her home, they’d-

Some part of him was enthusiastically recalling the night before, but his mind was screaming. He’d wanted it, he’d definitely wanted to be in her arms again, but all the pain and loneliness of the past two and a half years threatened to come crashing down around him.

Cassian was still at her house, she’d slept beside him. But what would she want now? Would she kick him out, just one night to relive old memories, and break his heart all over again? No, he didn’t want that. He desperately wanted another chance at what they’d had between them. He’d loved her, he still loved her, and he had changed his life since getting out of the service, perhaps he-

“Cassian,” Jyn’s lilting voice greeted him from the doorway, and he wondered how she’d managed to sneak up without him noticing. Had he gone that soft?

Jyn was smiling at him though, holding two cups of coffee and dressed in nothing but a short, satin black robe.

Oh parts of him were most enthusiastic about this morning.

Jyn chuckled softly and came around to his side of the bed, handing him a cup of coffee, light on cream, like he’d always preferred.

He accepted the coffee, staring into those deep emerald eyes and felt himself get lost all over again.

“I suppose we should talk,” she said softly before taking a sip of coffee.

Right, talk. While all he wanted to do was put both cups aside, take her in his arms, and never let her go again, Jyn was right, they did need to talk.

“Er, let me get something on first,” Cassian replied. He grabbed his underwear and pants, sliding them on, shifting a bit to zip the fly, and then sat back on the bed. He regarded her a little warily now, because he couldn’t read her expression as easily as he used to, but he hoped, cautiously, that he saw something similar to what he felt in her eyes.

“So,” he started. “Last night we?”

“We did,” Jyn agreed. “I asked you to come home with me.” She looked a bit hesitant. “Baze and Chirrut mentioned you’d taken a new job since you got out of the service.”

“Si. Kay and I started a consulting business,” Cassian replied. “We’ve had a decent year. Still have to put in overtime some weeks, but not as much as I did. More work from home and less from the office if it comes up on weekends.”

“That’s…good,” Jyn ventured. She chewed on her lower lip, and it just made Cassian want to kiss her again, the way they had last night. “Look, Cassian, I meant what I said last night, I’ve missed you.”

Cassian reached out and took her hand tentatively. “I’ve missed you too.”

Jyn smiled sadly. “When I left I thought it might be easy to move on. Even after the divorce, but I was wrong, Cassian. A lot’s happened over the past three years.” She lifted her chin. “I think I’ve finally stopped running. I’ve finally figured out that it might be better to stay in one place.”

That was what he’d accused her of when she’d left him: that she was just running away from their problems, instead of talking to him about them.

“It wasn’t just your fault, Jyn,” he said, his shoulders slumping a bit. “You were right. I was working too much, missing things, forgetting things.” He shook his head. “That’s one reason I didn’t re-enlist, though General Draven was angry at me for it.”

Jyn’s lips quirked into a faint smile. “I can imagine. He figured you would be career military. Career military isn’t bad, but..”

“I might have been, in another time, another place,” Cassian admitted. “But the particular route I was on? I’d already given so much. I don’t know that I had any more to give.”

“So what now?” Jyn asked softly.

“Do you think,” Cassian asked slowly, “that we can give us another chance?”

Jyn’s eyes softened. “I don’t think I’d have asked you here last night if I wasn’t willing to.” She squeezed his hand. “But if we are going to try again, some things have to change. You can’t be married to your work anymore, and I, I can’t run away from our fights and our problems.”

Cassian hadn’t heard anything so beautiful in two years.

“Then lets try again,” he said slowly. “Dating at least, see where it takes us.”

Jyn smiled and set her coffee cup down, and took his, setting it on the bedside table.

He leaned in pressed his lips against hers. She tasted of coffee and cream, and smelled like paradise. When she straddled his lap, he knew he was gone, again.

They both knew that this was going to be the first of many talks they would have to have if they wanted to work things out between them, but it was a start.

And as he lay her back on the pillows and she stared up at him, cheeks flush with desire and eyes filled with an emotion he hadn’t thought he’d ever see again, for now, it was enough.


	3. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian try the relationship thing again, and Kay has an interesting idea.
> 
> And yes, as boring as it sounds, I chose computer programing for Jyn...her hobbies are a bit more lively, however (and it is far and away from her more checkered childhood)
> 
> (Note, I have been reading waaay too much AU: Modern fanfic myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasFilms/Disney

Dating Jyn, again, certainly brought more excitement to Cassian’s life. It seemed impossible for him to take it slow with her, not with their history together, though he’d certainly intended to. But given that their rekindled romance started with him going to bed with her, he couldn’t be surprised that by the second date he was sleeping with her again.

Nights he went home alone or wasn’t over at her place, he found himself staring up at the ceiling, remembering the feel of her warm body beside his, and how much he’d missed just the comfort of her touch.

Two months was far too soon to consider asking her to move in with him again, or vise versa…

Jyn actually had a house with a lease longer than just a few months. When they’d first met, she’d had a month to month lease, one that would allow her to pack up and leave pretty much whenever.

She’d seen his look one day when she was writing out the check for her rent, and just smiled.

“I tend to put down roots here,” she told him. “I’m staying in Yavin City. I told you I wasn’t running anymore.” Then she’d kissed him and other things had been forgotten.

One thing he knew, Cassian thought as he sat in his car in the parking lot of the bookstore she worked at on nights and weekends, was that he didn’t think he could never let her go a second time, and it had only been two months.

He shut his eyes at the thought. Prior to Jyn, he’d never had any really lasting relationships, his line of work and his past didn’t encourage it. Growing up in foster care had taught him, and Jyn, that relying on someone else could be dangerous. But with Jyn, he’d found his anchor, a safe haven that made the rest of the world fade away.

He gripped the steering wheel at the thread of fear he felt at ever losing that again.

“Easy Cassian,” he muttered to himself. He knew already, just two months into a rekindled romance, that he wanted her again, and wanted her forever this time, but were either of them really ready for that?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jyn’s lovely British accent slipped through the window and Cassian’s eyes flew open. 

He smiled, feeling relief at seeing her, even though he knew he’d seen her just last night, and he would be seeing her for the rest of this evening.

She said she intended to stay, but he was still afraid of her slipping through his fingers.

“Just thinking, about us,” he admitted.

“What about?” Jyn asked as she slid into the passenger side of the car.

“Wasted time,” he breathed out. Jyn smiled, a little sadly, and leaned over to brush her lips against his own.  
“Two and a half years,” she said. “We’ve both changed though…for the better, I hope.”

“We have,” he agreed, starting the car and putting it in drive. He glanced at the dashboard. “22:30, most places are already closed.”

“So we get take out and end up on my couch,” Jyn replied amiably. She sighed. “Drawback of a second job though.”

Cassian glanced at her briefly before his eyes slid back to the road. “You working it for extra money, or to pay the bills?” he ventured at last.

“Pay the bills,” she replied. “Rent is expensive, and first one doesn’t pay enough. I’m looking for better work though, something that might turn into more of a career than just a place to work.”

Right now she worked tech support during the day at some low-key call center and the bookstore in the evenings. It was ironic, he thought, that their dates tended to be scheduled on odd nights due to her schedule this time, instead of his.

At least she went home at night though. He remembered some nights during their marriage where he’d slept at work because he’d been so consumed with working on one project or another. Now, with his business with Kay, surprisingly Kay was the one who insisted they go home every night.

For someone who seemed totally inept at social interaction, Kay’s insistence on Cassian (and Kay himself), sleeping at home in actual beds every night made a big difference in Cassian’s personal life now.

“How was work?” Jyn asked, heading off Cassian’s inquiries about her bills. They had only been dating for two months, but..

Cassian sighed, letting her change the subject, thought it was to another stressor for Cassian. “Our assistant quit. Couldn’t get along with Kay.”

“Isn’t that the second one in six months?” Jyn asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

“Yeah,” Cassian sighed. “Kay said he’d look into hiring someone new, but I really don’t know how good of an idea that is. Meeting him right of the bat would put most people off.”

“Kay is fantastic with numbers, but his people skills suck,” Jyn told him.

“I know,” Cassian sighed. He shook his head. This was not a problem he’d be able to solve tonight. “So which Chinese place do you want dinner from?” he asked instead.

~~

Cassian was reviewing resumes at lunch the following day when Kay wandered into his office. 

“I believe I have a solution to our problems,” Kay announced without preamble.

Cassian paused and glanced up from the stack of resumes before him. Kay held a manila folder out to him. “What’s this, and what is your solution?” he asked.

“Resume I found on Careerlinks,” Kay said blandly. “There is a 91.7% chance that this candidate will last far longer than six months. They have the necessary skills we need to keep track of clients and appointments, and they can code, which will assist with software and website issues.”

“ _Dios_ ,” Cassian swore as he looked over the resume and work file in the folder. He eyed Kay. “You have got to be joking. You two would never get along.”

“Incorrect,” Kay replied. “While there is a 84% chance of Jyn Erso and I disagreeing on several subjects, she and I are aware of each other’s dispositions and can, for the sake of work, deal with each other.”

“You found her resume on a job site?” Cassian asked, lifting his brows. Jyn had said she was looking for better work. He could not believe he was really considering this.

“If you are in agreement I shall contact Ms. Erso for an interview,” Kay advised him. 

This was a truly terrible idea..

“Jyn and I are dating again, Kay. Mixing work and business..” Cassian trailed off.

Kay shrugged. “There is only a 13.98% chance that you will fail in the relationship this time around. I have observed you both over the past two months and believe that, should you continue not acting like children, you shall continue your relationship to fruition.”

Cassian didn’t even want to ask what Kay meant by fruition.

This was a terrible idea..

“Better you call and interview her than I,” Cassian said, handing the file back to Kay.

“I shall,” his partner replied. Without bothering with a farewell, Kay turned and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Kay's characterization: While Kay and Jyn do not see eye to eye, I believe that Kay would notice a stabilizing force that Jyn has on Cassian's life, coupled with her work skills, and come to the conclusion that the arrangement -might- work.


	4. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay conducts an interview. Jyn considers an offer.
> 
> Author Note - I thought I needed to deal with what would probably be inevitable accusations of nepotism in this chapter since it is a rather interesting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts and Disney

The precious hour and a half that Jyn had between her two jobs were usually spent trying to find something for dinner and trying to unwind from the crappy coding job and fix a smile on her lips for the bookstore.

Tonight, however, she was sitting in an out of the way coffee shop, dressed in a suit, because even though she knew the interviewer, better than she wanted to in some ways, she still wanted to make a good impression. All the while the voice in the back of her head was telling her what a stupid idea this was. But she desperately wanted a new job, one that would allow her to work just one job rather than stretching herself something precariously thin working two.

The interviewer had promised her he had indeed interviewed others for the position and she was just one candidate, and she that he was more or less incapable of lying to her, to the point where he could and would say the most embarrassing thing in the world and never bat an eyelash.

“Ms. Erso.” She was surprised that Kay Tworkowski’s tone lacked its normal sarcasm.

“Mr. Tworkowski,” she responded, standing and offering a hand to Kay. He shook it and gestured for her to take a seat. She took her que from him, treating this like any other interview, rather than an interview with her ex-husband’s best friend for the business run by her ex-husband and said best friend.

This was just weird.

“I’ve reviewed your qualifications,” Kay said in a carefully modulated and monotone voice, something Jyn knew now he was doing deliberately. “You list two years of experience as a receptionist and another two and a half as a software coder, is this correct?”

“It is, sir,” Jyn said just as seriously as Kay. 

“Tell me why you believe you would be an asset to Andor and Tworkowski Associates?” he asked, a very careful mask that Jyn knew he must have practiced diligently. Kay had a horrible record in dealing with people, but evidently he wanted to at least appear professional for this purpose.

And since she knew from Kay himself that most of the assistants quit because of dealing with him, it made this all the stranger, and a little amusing.

“I have sufficient front desk experience to handle most situations that arise. My web coding experience would assist in maintaining the company website. I also have experience in basic research and compiling notes,” Jyn replied. Saw had always told her to make positive statements, rather than saying things like “I think I can” or “I believe I can.”

“And your experience in working with varied personalities?” Kay inquired.

Now there was a loaded question. Jyn allowed herself a pleasant surface smile. “I have experience working with a variety of different personalities in my professional life.”

She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes though she would never try and say what it was. 

They went through a few more pleasantries, basic interview questions, a few questions about her prior work experience. Neither Kay’s tone or expression gave away anything that he thought about her answers, but she hadn’t expected them to.

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Erso,” Kay said at last, concluding the interview. “Someone will be in touch with you within the next week once we finish the candidate comparison.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tworkowski,” she replied, accepting his firm handshake.

Then they turned and went their separate ways, dealing with each other only as much as they had to, Kay to wherever, and Jyn to her bookstore job.

“This is a horrible idea,” Jyn muttered again to herself as she walked into the bookstore, having left her suit jacket in the car. Kay was probably the worse of the two to handle interviews, and she wondered how many candidates he’d managed to scare off. When she’d first gotten the email three days ago from Kay asking her to fill out the application, she hadn’t quite believed that he’d found her resume online and decided she was a good candidate, given their history.

Then again, perhaps it was because of their history. Throughout her short marriage to Cassian, Jyn had never been one to be put off by Kay’s attitude. She’d responded to his sarcastic jabs with ones of her own, and before she’d left Cassian they’d almost gotten to a point where they verbally spared with each other for fun, just because they could.

If she did get the job, though she doubted it, it would be a very interesting working environment.

~~

“We need to make the final decision together, but I’ve narrowed it to these two candidates,” Kay informed Cassian just before lunch two days later. He dropped two files on Cassian’s desk and looked at his friend and business partner expectantly.

Cassian was only partially surprised by this point to see one of the files was for Jyn, but he couldn’t make the decision solely based on their history together.

“What about this one?” he asked, tapping the file for a Shannon Niles.

“Sufficient experience with receptionist duties and appointments, but he doesn’t have as much experience with coding,” Kay responded. “He is qualified, but he seemed off-put at the interview. Very stiff.”

“Well that could mean he was just trying to be professional,” Cassian tried, eyeing Kay.

“It is possible,” Kay replied. “But I believe the other candidate has a better work history to support our job requirements. I also do not believe, based on his answers, that Mr. Niles would be as much of a team player, and as we are a small company, we must work well as a team.” He was looking steadily at Cassian, very carefully not saying the other candidate’s name.

Cassian resisted the urge to groan. “If you believe that the second candidate is better suited to our work environment, then hire them.”

More than once Cassian wished they were large enough to have an HR company. He just hoped no one would ever accuse them of nepotism based on this decision.

“Very well. I shall submit the job offer,” Kay replied.

~~

Jyn eyeballed the job offer in her inbox. She was on lunch break from her first job, and the day had frankly gone to hell at 8:30 this morning.

If she accepted, she’d need to go in the following day at lunch to sign the physical offer.

Her fingers hovered over the keys on her phone for a long moment before she hit send.


	5. Work Life Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Jyn said yes ;). The possibility of hi-jinks insisted it be so. 
> 
> Jyn has her first week at Andor and Tworkowski Associates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Andor and Tworkowski Associates resided in an unassuming four story brick building, taking up perhaps 1,000 square feet of the 4th floor. Taking a glance at the ledger that had been shoved in the drawer of her new desk, Jyn was fairly certain Cassian probably knew the building’s owner, and thus had gotten a good deal on rent.

There wasn’t much to the premises, just two offices, a conference room, waiting area near Jyn’s desk, single bathroom, and somewhat dingy kitchenette with an old fridge that probably should have been replaced years ago. She made a mental note to not yet the clientele see the kitchette and restrict them to the Keurig in the waiting room.

She’d started on a Monday, and it was now Thursday. She had hoped she and Cassian would get beyond a bit of the awkwardness after the first day or two but evidently not.

Again she found herself questioning if being employed by her ex-husband/current boyfriend and his best friend was a good idea. But she’d quit her day job at the coding company and they’d cut her hours at the bookstore, so it was necessary. Hopefully, if this all worked out after the first few months, she’d be able to quit her night job.

For now she just wanted to survive the first week.

“Erso, where the blazes is the file for Senator Monthma?” Kay demanded from inside his office.

His tone was somewhat sharp, but it was always sharp when he needed something and couldn’t find it. Jyn had known Kay long enough to know it wasn’t personal. She could also see how he’d managed to drive more than one assistant away.

She also somewhat doubted that he occasionally brought in tea for the prior assistants. The breakfast tea from the coffee shop on the bottom floor of the building wasn’t Earl Gray, but it wasn’t bad.

“Top left shelf of your desk,” Jyn shot back amiably, not bothering to keep the smirk out of her voice. “You put it there last night when you started working on Organa’s contract.”

She swore she could hear Kay roll his eyes at her as he fished the file out of the stack on the top left shelf. “If only you were always as observant, but then I suppose we wouldn’t be here,” Kay mused, and Jyn rolled her eyes as Kay referenced the night she and Cassian had met and she’d mistakenly tried to take his cider at a bar.

She turned her gaze back to her screen and regarded the web portal for Andor and Tworkowski Associates. She highly suspected that Kay had designed it, with its rather dull gray and black color scheme. She cracked her knuckles and opened Photoshop again. It would get the job done and she wouldn’t spend her whole day coding the website. 

She’d checked the calendar earlier and Cassian was due back from meeting a client in another half hour. He had a second client meeting that afternoon and she’d sent an email reminder to his cell phone. Cassian handled a fair amount of their consultant work, but more than that he was the face of the business, since Kay’s social skills were so atrocious. The man had a mind like a steel trap though, and nothing ever really got by him.

She had briefly considered adding a reminder for their date on Friday night to Cassian’s calendar, but she knew she had to trust him to manage his time off work and not work too late too often. Micromanaging was a relationship killer.

She was rather proud of the fact that she’d resisted.

They’d been dating for four months now and Cassian had already shown he seemed to have a much better idea of work-life balance than when they’d been married. Jyn wondered idly how her working for his company would affect that.

At least she was guaranteed to see him almost every day.

She finished her basic edits on the website and uploaded the changes. Cassian hadn’t wanted anything flashy, but something that at least engaged the customer as well as giving the necessary information on how to hire Cassian and Kay (a couple of carefully placed web buttons and a menu at the top of the page had helped), looked a lot better than the black and gray mess Kay had previously put up.

Kay was good at information and computing, but he was shit at design.

She saw the light blinking on her desk phone and slipped on her headset, recognizing Cassian’s number, but she practiced her greeting anyway.

“Andor and Tworkowski Associates, Jyn Erso speaking, how can I assist you?”

“Hey Jyn, find out what Kay wants for lunch from the sub shop, and what do you want?” Cassian’s voice threaded over the line.

The first day he’d slipped up and called her _Mi Amor_ twice. They’d both agreed that avoiding endearments while at work was probably a good idea. 

“Hey Kay, you want your usual or something else?” Jyn asked, briefly putting her finger over the mic on her headset so she didn’t yell in Cassian’s ear.

“Yeah. And Dr. Pepper,” Kay replied, not bothering to look up from the report he was leafing through.

“Kay wants his usual club and a Dr. Pepper,” Jyn replied. “Get me a veggie wrap. I’ll drink tea here.”

“You and your tea,” Cassian said in amusement. “I’ll see the two of you in half an hour.”

“See you then, Cassian,” Jyn replied before he disconnected the call.

She was proud of herself for refraining from saying “I Love you.”

Those were three rather loaded words. She’d never stopped loving Cassian, even after they’d gotten divorced and they’d both tried moving on, and she’d admitted it the night they’d run into each other at Rogue One.

She was sleeping with him, for Force sake. And yet, she found, she couldn’t quite let it casually slip off her tongue the way it had when they were married. The dates, the nights over, even the new job: while Jyn had put down roots here, and clearly Cassian had, she still couldn’t quite believe that it wouldn’t all go slipping through her fingers again, somehow.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian go on a date and both contemplate the future.
> 
> These two really just need to learn to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

It was a Friday night, and Jyn had worked at Andor and Tworkowski Associate for two and a half months. Ten weeks at one of the best jobs she’d had in a long while, despite, or perhaps because of, Kay’s often acerbic personality and Cassian’s amusement at their interactions.

The first two Fridays, Jyn had hurried from her first job as Cassian and Kay’s assistant to her job at the bookstore. The third Friday she gave her two weeks notice at the bookstore. The 5th Friday she’d gone out for drinks with Cassian, Kay, Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze. The sixth and seventh Fridays she and Cassian had ended up at her place, watching movies and eating take out, which devolved into other activities. The eighth Friday she’d worked late with Cassian and Kay on a major project, and the ninth Friday they’d gone out with their friends again to celebrate the successful completion of that project.

Tonight, she and Cassian decided they needed to go on a proper date. She and Cassian had been dating again for five months, and it felt like something of an achievement. 

The issues with working late weren’t as bad, Jyn supposed, when you both worked in the same office and knew exactly where the other person was. It might be an issue in the future if they ever had children but-

Jyn’s brain brought her up short at that thought. She stared at herself in her bedroom mirror and wondered what on earth she was doing even thinking about kids with Cassian Andor when they really hadn’t talk about it much when they’d been married the first time around.

By mutual agreement, Jyn and Cassian had gone to their respective homes first to change for their date. Cassian would be arriving within the next half hour to hour to pick her up.

They were going on a date to celebrate five months together after being divorced for over two and a half years, and her brain was wondering where Cassian stood on the idea of kids.

Right now they used protection whenever they had sex, to be on the safe side. They’d agreed on that without really speaking about it. It occurred to Jyn now though that perhaps they should have a talk about where they wanted all of this to go.

Did they want to just keep dating and see what happened? Did they want to keep dating with the intention of it being for the long haul at some point? Did they just want to be boyfriend and girlfriend or would they ever think of getting married again?

“Breath Jyn,” she muttered to herself. It was perhaps far too early to be thinking about this sort of thing.

But the last time around their marriage had failed because of failed communication. It seemed like a better idea to be up front with each other this time around.

She resolved to ask Cassian directly at dinner tonight as the rummaged around in her closet and pulled out a pair of comfortable boots to go with her dress and leggings.

When Cassian rang the doorbell half an hour later, he grinned at her clothing. “Ah Jyn, you always know just how to dress.”

Jyn arched her eyebrows at him. She had rather thought her dress was one of her nicer ones, but she supposed Docs and leggings weren’t exactly fancy. “So where are we going?” she asked instead as she let him pull her into an embrace and kissed her.

“Picnic,” Cassian replied with a smile.

Well, that was different, Jyn thought, and rather nice, actually.

Cassian drove them to a local park Jyn was aware of but had never actually visited, and found them a quiet spot by the river. Jyn draped a blanket over one arm and slung one bag over her shoulder. Cassian grabbed the picnic basket, and they took a few minutes to find the perfect spot by the water’s edge.

Jyn gazed idly about as they spread the blanket out and sat on top of it, spreading out the sparkling water, meat pastries (Cassian was a fantastic cook, she remembered), and other finger foods Cassian had packed. There weren’t any other cars around, and no other people, and Jyn grinned wickedly a moment at the possibilities.

Cassian lifted a brow at his girlfriend as she nibbled on a pastry. “What are you thinking, Jyn?”

“Nice quiet, secluded, spot, just the two of us, what do you think I’m thinking, Cassian?” she practically purred.

Cassian bit back groan and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “You will be the death of me, Jyn Erso.”

In the ensuing activities, Jyn briefly remembered her intention to ask him about where he wanted their relationship to go, but she promised herself she would ask later.  
~~

Cassian awoke in Jyn’s bed the following morning, an action he’d repeated more than a few times over the past few months. He saw the time on the clock and muttered, burrowing back into the blankets and cuddling up against Jyn. It was only 7am, on a Saturday, and neither of them had anywhere to be until that night when they’d meet the gang at Rogue One. 

Cassian rather liked the idea of spend the morning in bed with Jyn.

She murmured in her sleep and leaned back against him, and Cassian tried to remember how often they’d done this when they’d been married.

Not enough, his brain supplied the answer. His priorities had been different then, and perhaps a bit skewed. He sighed and inhaled Jyn’s light scent, thinking he would love to do this every morning for the rest of his life.

They’d been dating again for five months. At two months in, he’d been thinking it was too early to ask her to live with him again. Was five months too earlier?

What did Jyn want from all of this though? They’d agreed to give their relationship another chance, but to what end?

Cassian knew what he wanted. He wanted to rebuild the trust between them completely. He wanted Jyn to feel she could let all her walls down around him, and he could do the same with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and do it right this time around.

Not many people got a second chance the way they had.

He sighed and let his eyes flutter shut as he held Jyn, resolving to ask her over breakfast later that morning.


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn figure out what they want.
> 
> Just a few more chapters to go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Jyn awoken to the smell of frying bacon and pancakes. She turned her head, seeing the indent where Cassian had lain beside her, and felt the warmth of him still against the sheets. A smile flickered over her lips as she slipped from bed and lazily pulled on the first thing available, a pair of her jeans and Cassian’s t-shirt, large enough it hits her at mid-thigh.

She inhaled his scent as she wandered barefoot out to the kitchen, greeted by the sight of her lover flipping pancakes over the stove top, a plate of pancakes to one side of the stove, and bacon on the other.

“Morning, mi amor,” Cassain greeted her, smiling up from the stove top. His eyes darkened a moment with desire when he saw she was wearing his t-shirt, and his look promised more later, perhaps after they’d eaten.

It was Saturday and she had no where to be. She was perfectly content to spend most of the day in bed with Cassian. They hadn’t been able to do that often, back when they were married. There were more weekends than not when he’d been working.

She liked this new normal.

She moved over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, inhaling the scent of her favorite cinnamon coffee, Cassian must have found the beans in the cupboard, and refilled Cassian’s cup as well.

“Thank you, mi amor,” he said softly, leaning over to brush his lips against her cheek.

“Good morning to you as well, my heart,” Jyn replied, the endearment coming easily to her lips, far more easily than it had during their marriage, she thought.

If the past few months were any indication, Cassian had made some serious changes to his life. There were still some nights he worked late, but even when they weren’t meeting up, he always texted or called her to let her know.

Their communication seemed to be a lot better.

She bit her lower lip at that thought, her thoughts from the day before coming back.

Cassian watched her as he put pancakes and bacon on plates for both of them and carried them over to her little kitchen table. She followed him with the coffee cups, neither saying anything until they were both seated.

As Jyn bit into a piece of bacon, Cassian’s hand snaked across the table to entwine his fingers with hers, his brown eyes meeting her green in a serious gaze.

Cassian had promised himself he would bring this subject up, and he needed to before he lost his nerve.

“Ever thing about the future?” he asked her. “About what it might hold for us?”

Jyn set the half eaten piece of bacon down and took a deep breath. “I do.”

“What do you want?” he asked, tracing small patterns on the back of her hand.

Please, she thought to any deity would listen. “I want us,” she said. “I-I want the side by side, waking up to you in the morning, laying down next to you every night…I know it may be a bit soon, but.”

She heaved a sigh.

Cassian’s smile was blinding. “I want that too, Jyn, so much.” He kissed her hand. “It might be a little soon to act more on it, I don’t know. We both messed up a bit the first time around. But I want a second chance, at all of it.”

She smiled, lifting her green eyes, hope flaring there. “Maybe because we’re both older now, maybe because we both know what went wrong the first time?”

Cassian nodded. “I think we can work it out, but I want us both to be on the same page this time, not rush into anything.” His gaze took on a note of trepidation at his next words. “Maybe sit down with someone and talk about it?”

Jyn’s first reaction was to grimace at the thought of talking to a counselor, but then she then she paused, looking at their entwined hands, and thought back to their marriage, and the few times they’d done this. They’d never done this enough.

“Maybe,” she said. “It isn’t a bad idea. Nothing particularly intrusive, but maybe once or twice.”

“Make sure we both know what we want this time, and if things get heated, let a cooler head prevail,” Cassian agreed.

Sometimes she wished she’d thought of just talking to him the first time, and maybe getting a counselor involved then. How much pain would it have spared them both?

He saw the sadness flicker through her eyes and shook his head. “Mi Amor, what happened before is on both of us,” he reminded her. “I was hard to talk to.”

“And it was hard for me to talk,” Jyn responded. She raised her eyes to his. “So keep dating, plan for long term, talk to someone?”

Cassian nodded. “Talk to someone about communicating, how we can avoid the past mistakes, and about the future.”

“I definitely want a future,” she told him softly. “With you, and me, and maybe…”

“Maybe?” he prompted her.

“Maybe kids, someday?” Jyn asked; hesitation in the tone.

“I would love to look into the eyes of a little girl with those clear green eyes,” Cassian admitted. “Or a little boy. I’m not picky. Though no more than two.”

“Start with one,” Jyn replied. “See how we handle that.”

“Fair enough,” Cassian said, smiling. “Til then, we’ll make sure to continue what we are, until we’re ready.”

Jyn smiled her agreement. 

They fell quiet, turning back to their breakfast, but they gazed at each other frequently over the table. Jyn felt relief, love, and hope swirling in her heart.

They were making new memories, so different from the first time.

They were making time for each other, Cassian thought, which was perhaps the most important thing.

They cleaned up after breakfast in amicable silence, putting away food and cleaning dishes. After Jyn hit the button on the dishwasher, she turned in Cassian’s arms, raising her brow at him. “Think you can keep me occupied until lunch?” she challenged.

Cassian laughed, sweeping her up into his arms, and carried her back towards the bedroom.


	8. Missed Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian misses a date, and Jyn reflects on how things are different this time around.
> 
> Two more chapters of mostly fluff to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

Jyn was in the middle of pulling information on a prospective client when Cassian's number came up on her desk phone. A smile flickered over her lips as she picked up.

“Cassian, how are you?” she asked.

Cassian had been traveling for the past two days, meeting with clients a few hours out of Yavin City, but he was heading home this afternoon, in time for their weekly date night. She'd been debating skirts for the evening this morning before work.

She could hear Cassian's weariness on the other end when he responded.

“Busy,” Cassian replied honestly. He sighed. “One client wants a final meeting tonight for a major project, but if I stay I'll miss our date.”

Jyn felt a flash of disappointment, but she understood well enough. Andor and Tworkowski Associates was still getting off the ground, and a major client or two would help with the cash flow needed to keep the business running.

Only briefly did she think about the slew of missed dates and dinners when they were married. This time around, she reflected, was quite a bit different. This time Cassian had called.

“I understand, Cassian,” she replied with a faint smile. “You'll just have to make it up to me this weekend.”

He chuckled in a way that made her shiver pleasantly. “I can promise to do that. I'll be back in town tomorrow. Until then, mi amor.”

Occasionally they did let themselves break the rule of affection and endearments at work. She smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow, love.”

As she hung up the phone she glanced towards Kay's office. She could hear Kay muttering equations under his breath from here, the usual sign that he was frustrated with something. She didn't know anyone else who used solving mathematical equations as a way to de-stress. 

“Kay, Cassian won't be back tonight,” she called into the man's office, and heard Kay's muttering only grow louder.

The tall, lanky man appeared in the doorway and scowled. “If Cassian is not back this evening, will he be back for the meeting tomorrow morning? We have a client meeting tomorrow.”  
Jyn shrugged. “You can handle one client meeting, Kay, no matter how much you hate people, you have to interact with them at some point.”

Kay's scowl deepened. “The chances of me offending them are 46.7%, because I do not, as Cassian would say, 'understand the necessary social niceties.' “

“So I'll go with you,” Jyn replied. “It wouldn't be the first meeting I've sat in on. Between the two of us we're bound to be able to handle it.”

Kay eyed her for a long moment. “Neither of us are particularly personaliable,” he sighed at last. “But with your assistance, our chances of offending them drop by 23 percent. I cannot say I will enjoy it thought.”

“Neither of us will, but if it gets the job done?” Jyn asked.

“Very well,” Kay agreed. “Prepare the file.”

He ducked back into his office and Jyn rolled her eyes again, thinking Cassian really needd to hire another face for the company for when Cassian was out of town. Maybe if they picked up a few new clients..

With the evening free, Jyn ended up meeting Bodhi at Rogue One that evening. She found her old friend and surrogate brother nursing a beer at a table in the back corner, his eyes focused on an English Premier League game on the a nearby screen. 

She slid easily onto an empty stool at the table, feeling her normal flash of brief irritation as her legs swung back and forth. There were moments she hated being this short.

Bodhi immediately switched his attention, grinning as he leaned into to hug her. “Jyn, it's been awhile.”

“Cassian and I just saw you with Baze and Chirrut last Friday,” she protested as she returned the hug.

“I mean its been awhile since it was just you and me, not that I'm complaining,” Bodhi replied. He lifted his brow. “How's it going with you and Cassian anyway? It's been what, 10 months?”

“10 and a half,” Jyn replied, sipping her cider. “It's been good.” She smiled fondly. “Really good.”

“The two of you seemed to have worked things out pretty well,” Bodhi ventured. “A lot better than before.”

Jyn looked a little rueful. “Well, the fact that we actually are talking to each other this time around tends to help.” She shrugged. “We figured out where we went wrong, and we worked to fix that. A lot of people don't get this kind of second chance. I'm glad we did.”

“So I am,” Bodhi smiled. “You seem happier. Both of you.”

Jyn raised her eyebrows at him. “What about you, Bodhi? How are you and Skywalker doing?”

She chuckled as Bodhi blushed. “We're doing alright,” he replied.

“Just alright, huh?” Jyn pressed, grinning at him.

“We've got another date this weekend,” Bodhi admitted. 

“It's getting pretty serious, isn't it?” she asked.

“Serious, and exclusive,” Bodhi smiled a little. “I think I love him Jyn.”

“Have you told him yet?” She looked at him thoughtfully. She knew Luke Skywalker relatively well. He seemed a little naive at times, but he did have a good heart. Bodhi deserved someone who would care for him.

“Not yet,” Bodhi admitted. “I'm thinking maybe this weeked...”

“Do it,” Jyn told him. “And talk to him. Don't make some of the mistakes Cassian and I made.”

“I don't think I'm quite as stubborn as you and Cassian are in the first place,” Bodhi told her. “Though you do seem to be working on that.”

“I'm trying.”

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Bodhi quoted one of their old college professions.  
“Who knew you'd be quoting Professor Yoda almost four years later,” Jyn looked amused. “I suppose he was right though. Cassian and I aren't just trying this time, we are making this work.”

“Just remember to invite me to the wedding this time,” Bodhi told her.

“I will,” Jyn promised.


	9. An Eventful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn decides to liven up a group dinner.
> 
> Just the epilogue left to go. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic!

Somehow, their group always ended up at Rogue One.

It was a Friday, a year and some odd months since she and Cassian had started dating again, and they were celebrating the completion of a successful contract with a Senator. Andor and Tworkowski Associates had drummed up enough business that Cassian and Kay would be hiring another associate to help with the business.

Life, Jyn reflected, was looking up for all of them.

She leaned into Cassian's side in their booth as the waitress returned with another round of drinks. Baze lifted his porter.

“To Kay and Cassian, and all the success they deserve,” the big man rumbled.

“Well earned success,” Chirrut added as he slipped from a glass of wine. “And perhaps you two have finally figured out how to relax. You were both rather workaholics when Baze and I first met you.”

Kay shot Chirrut a mildly offended look, and Chirrut merely smiled serenely as if he could detect it.

“Young Bodhi is dating Master Skywalker now,” Chirrut remarked. “I believe they are visiting Skywalker's family this evening. Cassian and Jyn are easily wrapped up in each other, what about you, Kay?”

“There is a 0.01% chance that I would wish to engage in a relationship,” Kay replied with a sigh of long suffering. “I am content to watch my associates and friends experience such. Romance holds no interest for me.”

“Well it isn't for everyone,” Jyn replied thoughtfully. She smiled up at Cassian. “We can be sappy enough to use up your quota, Kay.”

Kay eyed her. “At least you and Cassian have refrained from coition on premises.”

Jyn shook her head as Cassian bit back a bark of laughter. By now the two of them were used to Kay's rather blunt mannerisms.

Baze however broke out into deep laughter.

“Refraining from sex at the office, hmm?” Chirrut piped in. “It could be exciting, but only if you are willing to risk being caught.”

“I would rather they didn't,” Kay said. “That Cassian and Jyn have managed to refrain from sexual activity within the bounds of the office. They should continue to do so.”

“For your sake and ours we will,” Jyn promised, holding back laughter.

“What's this about Jyn and Cassian and office sex?” Bodhi asked, coming up from behind them.

Jyn refrained from jumping, but she did eye him as she glanced over her shoulder. “Bodhi, I thought you were having dinner with Luke Skywalker's family.”

“We were,” Luke replied for him, coming into the bar behind Bodhi and sliding an arm around the taller man's waist. “My sister and her husband got into another snit at the dinner table.”

“That makes Leia and Han sound like small children when you put it that way,” Cassian remarked. 

Luke rolled his eyes and slid into the both beside Jyn as she and Cassian moved over to make room for Luke and Bodhi. “They were acting like small children. Nevermind that one is a Senator and another is a successful business man.”

Jyn winced in sympathy. “Any damage to anything.”

“Just their egos,” Luke replied. He buried his nose in Bodhi's neck and let his boyfriend order for them both. “I would love to have an uneventful family dinner, just once.”

“With your genetics, that's more or less impossible,” Cassian said dryly. 

“Being around Leia is anything but uneventful,” Jyn smiled. “I certainly wouldn't want to be on the opposite side of the table from her though.”

“Agreed,” Cassian said. “Well, you can have a relatively uneventful dinner with this family, Luke.”

Luke smiled faintly in response and stole a fry from one of the appetizers on the table. “Thanks Cassian. This crew seems downright normal sometimes compared to my blood kin.”

“They are anything but,” Kay shot back.

Jyn had gone a little quiet when Cassian promised Luke an uneventful evening around them, and Cassian glanced curiously at her to find her toying with something inside her purse. 

“Jyn, is everything alright?” he asked softly.

She smiled a little wryly up at him. “Well, I was considering something a bit more eventful tonight, and maybe a little unconventional.”

Chirrut looked up, curious at her tone. “And just what are you planning, Jyn?” 

Jyn's gaze flickered across the table, seeing curiosity on the faces of her friends, and curiosity mingled with indulgent amusement on Cassian's face.

She took a deep breath to steel her nerves, trying to remember the last time she'd felt this way, and pulled two small, velvet boxes from her purse and set them on the table in front of Cassian.

She heard the intake of Bodhi and Luke's breath, and saw the grin on Baze and Chirrut's faces. Cassian was staring at her with wide eyes, wonderment flickering in those beautiful brown orbs, as he slowly flipped both boxes open.

His wedding band sat in one, and hers in the other, carefully polished and gleaming under the table lamp. Jyn smiled shyly and reached out to take Cassian's hand in her own. “I found it, stuffed away in one of your drawers,” she admitted. “And I never got rid of mine. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to try it all again. Will you marry me a second time around, Cassian?”

Cassian enfolded Jyn in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, laughing softly. “Nothing would make me happier, Jyn, than to call you my wife again.”

“And you're inviting all of us to the wedding this time,” Baze rumbled at them.

Jyn smiled at her friends from within Cassian's arms. “We should have invited you to the first one...we aren't rushing into anything this time.” She glanced up at Cassian. “I want to plan a proper wedding.”

“For you Jyn, anything,” Cassian replied.

“It took you long enough,” Kay informed them as he held out his hand to Bodhi and Bodhi sighed, digging cash out of his pocket.

Cassian eyed them both. “You had a bet going?” he asked Kay.

“On how long it would take you two to get married again,” Kay informed him. “The odds that one of you would propose within the first year and a half were 96.4 %. Bodhi guessed two years.”

“We didn't bet,” Baze said. “Chirrut and I knew you'd get around to it in your own time.”

Luke was laughing so hard he had to lean on Bodhi to steady himself.

“You two are next,” Jyn informed him.

Luke stopped laughing immediately and cast an almost shy look at Bodhi. Bodhi just coughed. “Eventually,” Bodhi responded.

“Well, I propose a toast,” Luke said, lifting his beer. “To Jyn and Cassian. May they have many happy years together.”

“To Jyn and Cassian,” the table roared, clinking glasses and bottles together.


	10. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn move into the future, together.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, commentors, and kudoers. I hope you enjoyed Eye of the Storm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts.

Andor and Tworkowski Associates had just moved into a new office, a necessity with a growing staff. They'd hired two additional people to handle contracts and currently an assistant office manager who would be taking over for Jyn for a few months while she was out of medical leave.

Jyn Erso-Andor heaved herself out of her desk chair and proceeded to waddle to the printer, momentarily glaring at her 38 week pregnant belly. She'd been ready for her and Cassian's daughter to arrive for the past few weeks, unable to really get much sleep between aches and the summer heat.

“You doing alright Jyn?” Petra, the 23 year old poly sci and business major they'd hired to help Jyn out. Petra was in between her bachelor's degree and Masters and she'd been a good fit to take over as office manager while Jyn was out.

“Just the usual,” Jyn replied as she gathered the papers from the printer and moved slowly back to her desk. She muttered and rubbed at her lower back. “I really just want to be comfortable again.”

“It'll come soon enough,” Petra told her lightly.

“I can hope,” Jyn replied. “Just a few more weeks at least.”

The afternoon droned on, Jyn typing away at her computer and resolutely ignoring the odd twinge in her belly, thinking it was just another set of Braxton Hicks contractions. Cassian would, thankfully, be home that evening, after spending most of the past week on the road, a final trip before the birth of their daughter.

It was almost 4pm when Jyn waddling back towards the bathroom, sighing as her daughter continued to use her bladder as a trampoline. That would be one thing she would not miss. She and Cassian had decided they'd start with one child and go from there, but definitely no more than two. She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to go through the whole process again a second time.

She frowned as she heard an audible popping noise mid stride and froze, her eyes going wide.

Kay happened by then, and frowned at the noise. “What was that?”

“Kay, I need you to call Cassian and take me to the hospital,” Jyn informed him in a steady voice.

Kay stared at her for a long moment. “There is a 7-”

“I do not want to hear the chance of Cassian not being there for the birth, Kay,” Jyn snapped at him.

Kay gave a sigh of long suffering and went to get his keys while Jyn collected the bag she'd packed and kept at the office just in case.

~~

Cassian did manage to make it to the hospital in time for his daughter's birth. Seven hours after her water broke, Jyn delivered Lyra Ophelia Andor. Cassian was there to watch the doctor cut the cord and then received his squalling baby girl in a pink and blue blanket.

“Everything good?” Jyn asked in a tired voice as Cassian placed Lyra on his wife's chest, the warmth of skin to skin contact bringing Jyn back to herself a bit.

Against most genetic odds, their daughter stared back at her with a pair of emerald green eyes, just like her mother's, and a head of thick, curly hair like her father. Jyn smiled at the lovely girl's latte colored skin and met Cassian's gaze.

“She's beautiful, Jyn, just like her mother,” Cassian said, leaning over to wrap his arms around his family. 

“And just like her father,” Jyn replied, turning her head to meet Cassian's kiss. “We did it.”

“We did,” Cassian agreed.

Some hours later, Jyn dozed after feeding their daughter, and Cassian cradled their daughter in his arms. So much had happened over the past two years, and he couldn't find it in himself to regret any of it. 

“Are you going to be a little hurricane like your mother?” he asked Lyra softly as he held her, settling into a comfortable chair beside the bed.

“Mmm, maybe as spirited, or perhaps more like her father,” Jyn said softly as she opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of her husband holding Lyra. “We may be in the eye of the storm now, where it's calm.”

“Wherever we are, as long as I have you two, I can survive the storm,” Cassian told her. He smiled. “I love you, Jyn.”

“I love you too, Cassian,” Jyn smiled, green eyes shining. “I'm so glad I ran into you that night.”

“So am I,” Cassian replied.

They'd been given a second chance, and both Cassian and Jyn vowed that they would make the most of it, together.


End file.
